1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spindle control system which is capable of orientation of the spindle of a machine tool or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With conventional spindle control systems, the spindle can be controlled by a spindle motor control circuit to agree with an arbitrary commanded speed, but to stop the spindle at its specified rotational position for an ATC (Automatic Tool Change) operation, it is necessary to provide a position control circuit including a special position detector, for example, a resolver, position coder or like expensive detector.